When flight control surfaces move they typically create gaps, which in turn cause additional airframe acoustic noise, reduced aerodynamics, and increased drag. For example, during approach to landing, gaps may be exposed during movement of flight control surfaces for pitch and roll to change direction of flight. Exposing any gaps or edges can increase acoustic noise and decrease aerodynamics efficiency and/or increase drag.